Take Me Away: Songfic
by Tiernan Hunter
Summary: Jake is not happy that Edward and the Cullens are back...that's obvious. But, how far will he go to win Bella? Please R&R!


**A/N:** Okay, here's another Twilight songfic for you peoples. This idea was actually given to me by one of my friends Fallen Rose Petals. Thanks so much for the idea!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight…I do not own the song Take Me Away by Plain White T's…though I really wish I did, I do not so let me go skulk in a corner in peace will you!

Enjoy!

"Talking" Text _Lyrics_

**I'm Seriously Gonna Regret This**

"Edward, I'm going to First Beach with Jake today," I commented as I closed the door to my room, hoping to escape before he realized what I'd said and who I was going with. No luck with that.

As soon as I got to the bottom step, he was there. Thank god for that, because just as soon as my foot touched the floor…I tripped. He caught me…of course, but it still gat me a major jolt.

I looked up to see that he was amused, though none of it touched his butterscotch-eyes. He set me back on my feet, but did not let me pass to the door. "Should I drive? You don't even seem to be able to walk straight."

"Edward," I sighed, trying, unsuccessfully , to push past him to the door. "I can never walk straight! Now let me through! I finally got Jake to speak to me again and I am not about to let you ruin it!"

He sighed and let me pass, but followed right behind me. "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone with him…or any of his kind for that matter. What if he-"

"Phases…oh, I don't know, probably the same thing that happened the last two times that happened." I spun around do that I could glare at him properly. "Besides, I was alone with Jake plenty of times, if memory serves."

He flinched, and I took that as my chance. I ran out the door and slammed it behind me. Even though I knew he could catch-up to me in a matter of seconds, I still ran to my truck and got in. Edward was _not_ going to ruin my last and possibly only chance to be friends with Jake again…no matter how much I love him.

Edward's POV

I knew I could catch-up easily, so I just stood there…thinking about what she had said. The part about spending time alone with Jake struck home, my jaw clenched at the thought and the pure tenacity of my words.

_I know we just got here but I _

_Think it's time to go_

_I didn't want to believe it but_

_Now I know_

_You know who just walked in _

_And she didn't come alone_

_I can't stand to see this get me home…_

Eventually, I shook myself far enough out of my thoughts to follow Bella out the door. Her truck was nowhere in my range of hearing or line of sights…I must have been thinking for a while now.

I turned to the woods and ran off towards the La Push reservation. I knew if I actually set foot in there, they'd kill me without a second thought. I decided to wait for her, by her truck.

I waited for what felt like hours, just standing there. Eventually though, they came.

I heard them before I saw them. Both of them laughing happily, not even aware of my presence. Suddenly, just as they came into my line of sight, (far from there's though) Jacob's laugh became strained…he visibly tensed. He didn't let Bella know I was there, though he could obviously smell me.

I was wondering about that, or at least until I saw him fall into step behind Bella. He put his hands on her shoulders, spun her around and kissed her on the forehead. She flinched away, and backed up a step, obviously confused…and worried. He grabbed her and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

That tore it, I was going to go in there now and beat him to a pulp for that. I tensed, about to run in when I heard a soft growling behind me. I spun around and saw four massive wolves. Duh! I was still just outside La Push…I was still a vampire…and there was still a treaty saying I couldn't go in there. Damnit!

I snarled in defeat and turned back to watch the scene playing out before me. What I was surprised me…not the fact that Bella was screeching her head off, it was Jacob…he was laughing uproariously.

Poor Bella stopped yelling; just as confused as I was. She was trying to get the younger boy to listen to her, and he was just staring into the trees (at me) and laughing. She had no idea what was so funny and it was aggravating her to no end. She started shouting again but Jacob was still ignoring her, laughing…at my expense.

How I wanted to just run in there and rip him apart for hurting my Bella. One, insignificant, inexperienced werewolf, I could deal with. However, the four massive snarling ones behind me, were a totally different story.

I growled in frustration and immediately regretted it. All five of them were laughing at me now…if you can say that a wolf laughs. I needed to get out of here…now, or I was going to do something I would seriously regret.

_Take me away_

_I'm gonna hurt somebody_

_Take me away right now_

_How could she say_

_She wanted more you better_

_Take me away right now…_

Bella's POV

I was so confused. Jake had just invited me here to talk…and that's all we had done. But just now he got this weird look and suddenly kissed me…twice! Not just the one quick one on the forehead (I could deal with that) but he went and did it again!

How could he? He's my best friend…how could he do that? He knows that I love Edward…not him. Oh my god! Edward! He's gonna kill me (and not in the way I'm hoping for) when he finds out….no, not me, Jake. Well…serves him right for taking advantage with me.

I didn't realize it, but I was shouting all of this at him now. And…he's still not paying attention. What is he staring at that's so interesting? He's just been staring and laughing the whole time.

That's it! I can't take this anymore! I turned around and started back to my truck…and away from the still laughing Jake.

"Good-bye Jake!" I shouted over my shoulder. "You have fun with _whatever_ is so funny…alone!" I spat the last part out, hoping it might make him stop that irritating laughter that was so unlike him. It worked. He finally stopped, turning to stare at my back as I left. He hurried to catch up.

Jake's POV

"Alone!"

Whoa! I think I went too far. She's leaving. I turned around and saw her heading for her truck. Oh no…that really wasn't me back there. _What was I thinking?_

I know what I was thinking. I was thinking, 'Hey look! It's that leech she loves so much. I seriously want to piss him off, make him feel the rejection I do every time he shows up'

I sighed at my own stupidity and carelessness, jogging to catch up to her…she was fuming by now. "Bella?" She spun around, anger plainly radiating off of her. I had never seen her like this before…it scared me. "I-I'm sorry, Bella," I stuttered out.

"Tch," she scoffed, "Like that means much anymore."

"I really am!" Now I was getting mad. "Isn't that all that bloodsucker of yours said when you went and tracked him down?!"

Her eyes widened and I knew I'd hit a sore spot. "Jacob Black-" Uh-oh…full name- "How could you say that? How could you drag Edward into this, when he has nothing to do with it?"

"He has everything to do with it!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. "He's the reason we're not friends anymore! We were doing so well until they came back! He's the cause of all our problems, Bella!"

She took a step back and just glared at me for a moment. I was now suppressing the shivers running down my spine, and if she said much more about that leech I would probably loose it. "How is it Edward's fault that you had the heartlessness and audacity to kiss me?"

I very nearly snapped then. Why doesn't she ever get mad at him? Why don't they ever fight like this? What is it about him that is so perfect?

_I thought she was perfect_

_She thought I was perfect too_

_Perfect until she found someone new_

_Now I'm stuck here watching her_

_I can't take this abuse_

_What does this guy do_

_That I can't do?…_

Her eyes narrowed at me, "I see I've struck a nerve," she was practically hissing by now. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts then."

She spun on her heel, her hair flaring out behind her, and stormed off to her truck. I made no move to stop her, I knew I'd messed up…and I knew the worst was yet to come. I still had to deal with mister overprotective, possessive, bloodsucker…why'd I have to go and purposely make him angry? When Bella finds out about my intentions for kissing her like that, she'll hate me even more…

"You've got that right. And you can guarantee she'll find out. Also, if it weren't in violation of the treaty and your friends weren't behind me…I'd rip you apart right now for taking advantage of my Bella."

Oh great… 'the worst' just arrived…

"You've got that right dog boy!"

_Take me away_

_I'm gonna hurt somebody_

_Take me away right now_

_How could she say_

_She wanted more you better_

_Take me away right now_

_Whoa!…_

Edward's POV

I heard his thoughts loud and clear…I'm mister overprotective, possessive, bloodsucker now am I? Well then…I'll show him possessive…

I can't just let him walk away without punishment after _that_ performance. No…I'm not going to attack him. That would be suicide, and things didn't go so well the last time I tried that…

As long as I remain on this side of the boundary, and don't lay a hand…or foot…or tooth for that matter, on him, they can't attack me for just my words.

"Do you know what I think of your little performance just now?"

He only stared at me, defiance written all over his face.

"I think it was an lonely, immature, boy's way of getting revenge on me for stealing away the girl of his dreams."

I smirked when I saw him tense and begin to shake. Wait…if he phased…what if Bella were here…what would she say?

I looked up to see his shaking had turned to full blown convulsions. This is bad…I think I went too far…if he attacks me, the treaty is over…I _could_ hurt him…no! I won't let that happen. But, if I don't bring this to an end soon and get away from him fast…my self-control won't last. This could end very, very badly…his self-control is waning too…oh boy…what have I done…?

_Take me away_

_I'm gonna hurt somebody_

_Take me away right now_

_How could she say_

_She wanted more you better_

_Take me away right now…_

Jake's POV

'…lonely, immature, boy's way of getting revenge on me for stealing away the girl of his dreams…'

That bastard…that bloodsucking bastard. How is it that I hate him so much, I have so little in common with him, and yet he reads me like a book? Even without my thoughts he knows me…how?

I was shaking like crazy, and I had some amazing self-control. This guy was just pushing me and pushing me until I'm ready to snap. He is just standing there, acting all cool, and saying things to make me miserable.

Bella too…she's tearing my heart to pieces. She comes to talk to me, to become my friend again, and just ends up doing the same thing as her bloodsucking boyfriend. It's like they're all ganging up on me to make my life miserable.

Well, if they are…it's working. My life is a living hell…and not the kind vampires supposedly live in, because theirs most certainly is not. If what this guy has is hell…then I can't wait to die.

I have no love, no life…and now that this guy is back brainwashing poor Bells, no happiness either. All taken away by him…how I despise him. There isn't anything else I can loose but my life…which appears to be worthless now. Fine…if I'm going down, I'm at least taking a piece of this leech with me. _You hear that, oh great cold one…? This is not over…if I can't have Bella, no one can…especially not you!_

I saw him tense and almost laughed out loud at the surprised expression that crossed his face. Heck, I did laugh out loud. I laughed long and hard, enjoying myself thoroughly for the second and most likely last time in a long while.

"Do you mind if I actually speak now?" I asked mockingly. "It must be tiring always having to respond to my thoughts. Anyways, I hear you're supposed to have some amazing self-control to be able to restrain yourself around Bella…is that right?" He only nodded, still confused. I laughed again, "Well I've got some pretty good self-control myself. I'm told it's unusual for a werewolf to be able to phase on a dime. I'm told it's a gift and that I should treasure it…well, I didn't, not until now that is. Now, it actually has some use. Without it this would be much more difficult."

I ran towards him, kicking off my shoes as I did. About halfway there…I phased.

"Damnit!" I heard him say.

I snarled, just a few bounds away, when I came to a sudden halt.

Bella was there…standing in front of the leech (who by the way looked just as confused as I felt).

"Jacob Black!" she spat at me. "If you hurt Edward, I swear I will come down to La Push myself…sometime when you're not four times my size, and kick your sorry ass personally!"

I howled in fury, snapping and growling at her…hoping she would move. Hoping she would allow me to kill the cause of all my problems. The reason behind all my misery. She had to move, or I would move her myself…there was no way anyone was going to stop me now.

I could sense all the other werewolves behind me. They were not helping with thee situation. All of them (except the always calm, cool and collected Sam) were egging me on. "Kill the leech!" they said, "Rip him apart!"

With their provocation, Bella's hatred of me, and my hatred of the vampire…this was not going to end well…

_Take me away, oh-oh_

_Take me away right now_

_How could she say_

_She wanted more you better_

_Take me away right now…_

Edward's POV

Bella? Wow! Talk about the perfect diversion. Maybe now that she is having this argument (if you can call it that, since its mostly just her yelling at a massive snarling wolf) I can catch him off guard.

What is it with this guy, I can't understand him at all. I mean, yeah, I can read his thoughts but, they make no sense. Why does he still love Bella? Why did he hate me even before he met me? So many questions and no answers in sight.

It's almost like he's trying to ruin my life. Like he wants to take away the one source of light and warmth in this hell that is my pitiful existence. The one thing I truly care about. The one person (including vampires) I have ever loved. He wants to take my one point of reason away.

If he took away Bella, I would have nothing…and no reason to adhere to the laws of the treaty, no reason to live…or…whatever it is we vampires are doing here…

I can hear his thoughts and those of the other werewolves…they all want him to kill me…but he's too distracted by Bella. _Thank you again, my love…you save me once more._

I tensed, and with all the speed I could (which was quite a lot) sprinted at the massive russet-brown wolf.

"Edward no!" I heard Bella shout when she realized I was on top of Jacob.

The wolf howled in fury when he felt me start ripping at him. I was tearing whatever I could get my hands, or teeth on…fur, skin, muscle, anything…to hell with the treaty, I had given in to my instincts and I wasn't coming back. He was writhing underneath me, howling now in pain, not fury. When suddenly…he went still.

"Edward…?" A soft voice behind me asked. I spun around to see Bella, tree branch in hand, standing beside Jacob's now still head.

She must have knocked him out while my back was turned, and he was concentrated on throwing me off.

I jumped down off of the wolf but stopped abruptly in my walk over to her. I realized what I was covered in…blood. I wasn't sure, with it all over the place, that I could control myself.

Apparently I didn't get a choice, because she was walking over to me now. "Edward?" She asked again. She sounded confused, like she was unsure it was really me. That tore at my heart, knowing she had seen the monster and didn't even recognize him as me.

"Yes Bella…it is me," I reassured her.

She then did something completely unexpected and potentially dangerous…she ran over and hugged me.

I tensed but soon relaxed when I realized I could control myself. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Then I gently but firmly pushed her away. She looked up to me, confused and I gestured to the sticky substance I was covered in.

She laughed, taking my hand and pulling me towards her truck (which I hadn't noticed before). "Come on, let's go back to Charlie's and get you cleaned up."

Once we were in the car I suddenly pulled her close and kissed her. "You know I love you right?"

"More than anything from what you've said."

I smiled. "True, very true. I want you to know something though. I loved you since I first talked to you, I always will love you. And, there is no where I would rather be, than right here…

_Right now._

**A/N:** How did you people like it? It took me forever to write it and I would really like to hear what you guys think. Please R&R…and no flames or I'll sick my vampire on you!


End file.
